Just Give Me a Reason
by quincheltana
Summary: Santana gets irritated while watching Quinn with Puckerman and she let's everyone know about it. Rated for language I guess :P Quinntana oneshot


**IDK guys, all this Quick nonsense is annoying me and I just want Santana to save her girl.(Also I'm so sorry if you were reading What Doesn't Kill You because I don't think I can finish it because I have no time to worry about it sigh so sorry)  
**

"This is such a fucking joke." Santana sighed quietly to herself as she sat in the back of the choir room watching Quinn sing _Just Give Me a Reason_ with Puck. Brittany gave her a look of agreement before sighing herself as well. Santana looked around the room, Sam looked pissed, hell even Berry looked annoyed as hell.

She looked back at Quinn and sighed again. She looked exactly the same yet so different from the Quinn she remembered from just a couple months ago at Schuester's failure of a wedding. She remembered the cute dress and jacket, them drinking and Quinn actually having fun...Quinn basically saying she gave up on men. And according to her calculations she probably got with Biff, whatever the hell a Biff is, shortly after she returned to Yale from that weekend. That was odd but Santana already deduced that she probably had some gay panic after she got back, hence having not heard from her since then.

But now, she's sitting next to Puckerman giving him the most nauseating smile as they sing about how shitty their relationship was/is in her best Judy Fabray costume. He, in a massive contrast to her, looks like a douche bag with whatever that thing is on his head that's probably supposed to be hair or something and that uniform. She's no expert but didn't he like just go off to join the Air Force? And aren't they not allowed to leave for a certain amount of time? She rolled her eyes, of course he probably snuck off to come back here and try to prove to everyone he's not the same dick head he always has been. And according to Quinn's face it's working.

After what seemed to be an excruciatingly long amount of time, they were finally done singing. And much to her chagrin they kissed. For what seemed to be an even longer amount of time. Everyone else clapped, even the ones she noticed were probably about as disgusted as she was. She didn't however.

Quinn smiled as they pulled apart and she turned to face everyone, "I know you guys probably think this is a tad random after all this time but...we've been talking a lot. He can't see himself with anyone but me and...I don't think I can either. What's in the past is in the past," Quinn said, pointedly looking at Santana, throwing her off just a bit as she narrowed her eyes, "But sometimes hanging onto _some_ of your past isn't such a bad thing."

Santana's eyes just about flew out of her head, is anyone even sure this is the real Quinn?

"But we are getting back together," Quinn continued, "And we'd just like all of you to know. In case you already didn't." She laughed, smiling back at Puck who had a shit eating grin on his face. She's wanted to punch him several times in her life, now more than ever.

She watched them walk back to their seats even more annoyed than before. It was weird, even though they may not have acted like the best of friends she cared about Quinn. A lot. She hated the way Puck treated her in high school even though she was a part of that reason...Anyway, as they both grew up and after what happened on Valentine's Day, she _misses_ Quinn. She thought maybe it was because she just missed her but as she sits here and thinks about how annoyed Biff made her and how much she wants to throw Puck off a bridge...

She shouldn't care, Brittany wants to get back together. Which is random as hell on her part as well considering she already tried to get back together with her and she chose Sam...So yeah, she just shouldn't care and she doesn't wanna care about Quinn the way she does but...

Mr. Schue stepped in front of everyone saying how beautiful that was blah blah and Santana stood up, "I'm gonna stop you right there." She said and Rachel muttered something, probably worried she was about to go on another rant about her. Not this time. She stepped down to the front and he looked a little worried but stepped to the side.

"Why don't I give you all a little history lesson." She began, with her hands clasped together and a fake smile plastered on her face. Everyone seemed confused but she didn't care, "Quinn and I were besties, BFFs if you will. Many of you probably think otherwise considering we always seemed to be at each other's throats but that's not the case. She's my home girl you see, we talked about things all the time and well, let me tell you a thing."

"This lovely young man sitting next to her, you remember he got her pregnant right? Well, he got her drunk first. He gave her wine coolers and a false sense of security about protection, hence pregnancy." She looked back at the two of them, he looked pissed and she looked annoyed.

"Now, a show of hands, how many of you remember the five hundred times she mentioned to us all how much she regretted sleeping with him, even saying something along the lines of it being the second stupidest things she's ever done besides texting and driving, which almost got her killed by the way." Rachel's hand shot up way before she even finished her sentence, slowly followed by all the original members' hands.

Santana nodded, "Okay, how many remember him sleeping with the whole school while they were together?" Hands stayed up, "And a little blonde birdie told me all the shit he said to her while she was losing her damn mind senior year and not doing a damn thing to help her. Granted, no one else really tried to either because as much as we like to pretend we're a flawless little family we're really not. But see, you guys think I hate her and I don't. I-"

"What is your point, Santana?" Quinn finally interrupted.

"Really? You haven't gotten my point yet? Noah Puckerman is a piece of shit who doesn't deserve you. I don't care if he pretends he got his shit together he's probably AWOL right now considering he's probably still in training and he beat the shit out of your Biff thing like an immature asshole."

"What the fuck?" Was all he said with a confused look on his face while Quinn continued scowling at Santana.

"Seriously what is your point, Santana? He's not like that-"

"He's not like that anymore huh?" Santana interrupted, "We've been back like three days and you have no idea what he's been doing. In fact, he has no idea what you've been doing either...Or who, I guess I should say."

Quinn laughed, "Oh my god, is that what this is about?"

"No it's not but I'm fairly certain it helps part of my case." Santana said, crossing her arms and tilting her head at her.

"We are not talking about this right now." Quinn said, shaking her head.

"You're right, we're not because I have a little more respect for you than that but when you wanna talk about it which you _should_ I'm sure you'll know where to find me." She snapped before turning around and starting out of the room.

She felt someone grab her arm to stop her though, "We are not done here, who the hell do you think you are?" Quinn asked as she whipped her back around to face her.

"Just a concerned friend." Santana said.

"Since when?" Quinn scoffed.

"Since always?" Santana said, narrowing her eyes, "Especially since Valentine's Day which is weird considering I haven't heard from you since."

"What do you mean 'especially since'?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed, "Meaning I kinda hoped I would've heard from you afterwards but I didn't so."

"So what?" Quinn asked.

"So I got over it."

"Over what?"

"I thought we weren't talking about this right now?" Santana asked, glancing by Quinn and seeing all eyes were still on them.

"Well now I'm curious." Quinn said, leaning her head to the side to catch Santana's eyes with her own again.

"You. I got over you." Santana hissed.

"When were you under me?" Quinn asked earning a raised eyebrow from Santana, "You know what I mean." She sighed.

"Anyone with eyes, ears and a brain would be 'under' you, Quinn, don't act so surprised."

"You're jealous of him aren't you?" Quinn asked, a smirk now forming on her lips.

"Jealous? Of him? Oh sweetie you have _got _to be kidding me. You can't look me in the eyes and honestly tell me everything I just said about him and your relationship wasn't true."

"Okay, you're not jealous of him you're just jealous that you're not in his place, aren't you?" Quinn asked.

"You don't want to do this right now." Santana warned.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her wrist free from Quinn's grasp and brought both hands to her face, pulling her in for a kiss. Quinn gasped in surprise and flailed her hands a little, not knowing what to do with them or herself. Santana heard the mixed reactions of the crowd behind them, including Puck's "What the hell?" before Quinn was yanked away from her by him.

Quinn blinked at her, "That's why." Santana said.

Quinn shook Puck's hands off her shoulders and licked her lips, still looking at her, "That's what that was about." She said, vaguely waving her hand towards their chairs, gesturing towards Santana's rant.

"Would either of you like to explain what the hell is going on?" Puck asked.

"Quinn?" Santana said, turning it over to her.

Quinn blinked, "I don't want to be with you, Puck." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" He asked defensively.

"Because she's right," Quinn said, "And she wasn't the nicest person ever to me some of the time either but I know she's grown up and actually cares about me."

"And?" He asked.

"And, I'd rather be with her."

Santana grinned as he continued to freak out, "Since when!?"

"Since I gave her the best night of her life which you could never do, so shut up and move." She said, pulling Quinn away from him, "Look, I don't care if you really don't want this or not but just please don't settle for him." She said quieter.

Quinn shook her head, "I think I do want it."

"I'm sorry I waited until now but I thought there was a reason you never called or anything so…" Santana said.

"Reason being I didn't wanna push things with you and make you mad." Quinn admitted.

Santana nodded, "Of course." She chuckled.

"Well, better late than never right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Santana smiled before pulling her back in for another kiss.


End file.
